Everlasting Conflict
by Monkeys-Are-Dangerous-Reptiles
Summary: COMPLETE! REWRITE! PostHBP. Voldemort was not cold in his grave when the first battle commenced. There had not been two years of peace and the wizarding world was at war once again. But this time the war was started by Harry Potter. To most he was no long
1. Prologue

**_EVERLASTING CONFLICT_**

* * *

**_by FIRE_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Any characters whose names you recognise from the Harry Potter books are the property of JK Rowling. Any characters that are not familiar are characters original to this story. The plot of this story is roughly based upon an amalgamation of the plots of the films _**King Arthur**_ and _**Troy**_, however the ending will be different to both these films so as not to give the whole story away (it's even got a bit of a Star Wars feel to it in some places)._

* * *

_**Author's Note:** This is a re-write of the story I wrote a few months ago. I had a lot of reviews telling me that it was good but could be a lot better, so after HBP came out, I realised that it wouldn't be too hard to update to fit with new canon (which I've done). I've worked hard to make this story better by fleshing it out a little bit more, so I'd really like to hear what you all think, especially those of you who read the original. I'll try and update once a week, so you're not waiting too long, anyone who enjoys it. Thanks to Bill my beta for improving this chapter loads. 

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_

Four years after the death of Tom Riddle, the self-styled Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter was probably the most hated wizard in Great Britain. For two years, a war that he had started against the British wizarding government had raged, killing many.

Harry Potter had been the hero of two wars. Known as the Boy-Who-Lived, he remained the only known person to have survived the Avada Kedavra killing curse. He had defeated Voldemort as a baby, delaying the Dark Lord's rise to power by over thirteen years, and then, at the age of almost eighteen, had completed his destiny by defeating his nemesis in the battle between good and evil. Harry Potter had finally achieved peace for his world.

But it was not to be.

Peacetime did not even last for two years. Five months after Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, a relatively unknown wizard named Alfred Riverstein was appointed as the new Minister for Magic, as part of a 'new Ministry' for the new peace. The first six weeks of his reign were peaceful, but then tragedy struck. Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody died. He had taken over many of Dumbledore's posts, following the old man's death in 1997. In fact, the only place where Moody did not follow in his friend's footsteps was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry itself.

As he was fairly young in wizarding terms, Moody's death came as something of a shock. Some say he died peacefully in his sleep, others believed in foul play. Either way, the Order of the Phoenix and the Wizengamot were left leaderless, and the International Confederation lost its voice in Britain. The Wizengamot needed a new leader, and Alfred Riverstein was voted in, giving him both top positions.

Not long after, the homes of prominent purebloods began to be attacked by unknown assailants.

Calls for strong measures to counter the attacks rapidly built, in number and in urgency. Eventually, after public hysteria had reached a state of near-panic, a number of muggleborns were convicted of the attacks and thrown into prison. The attacks continued, with the Daily Prophet reporting that muggleborns were organising into anti-pureblood terrorist cells. More muggleborns were arrested, convicted and imprisoned. The attacks on purebloods continued, and centuries-old residences collapsed in flames across Britain.

Eventually, Alfred Riverstein was given unlimited powers, for the duration of the emergency. As part of his new powers, Riverstein organized special courts to deal with terrorism. Everything about them was covered under a new secrecy statute, for reasons of 'Wizarding security'. Accused terrorists disappeared into the courts and never emerged, their fates unknown, other than that they had been convicted of anti-wizarding activities. As they were almost all muggleborns, and hence 'dangerous', few people cared what happened to them, while many applauded the Ministry for taking strong actions.

Harry Potter, now nearing his nineteenth birthday, did not believe a word of what the Ministry was saying. He contacted the old members of the Order of the Phoenix and organised a meeting at their old headquarters, Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. They started attempts to counter the official story, but they were swimming against the tide. The Daily Prophet was firmly on the side of the Ministry, and the great majority of British witches and wizards—as always—followed wherever the Prophet led. Many of its members worked for the Ministry, and like many magical folk they too were slowly brainwashed by the slick speeches of Alfred Riverstein. A new tragedy struck the order; The Burrow, home of the respected Weasley family was reduced to ashes; and Harry finally lost the Weasleys to the Ministry.

Over the following year, wizarding Britain slid further into dictatorship. With the proclaimed muggleborn threat as an excuse, more and more rights and liberties were removed from ordinary witches and wizards, and it became very dangerous to be muggleborn. Wizarding society, never very progressive, regressed to a medieval state, with muggleborns, just like werewolves, stripped of all rights. Purebloods could, and did, do whatever they wished to muggleborns without fear of punishment.

In light of the new developments, Harry Potter saw fit to take new action. The nineteen-year-old hero gathered what support he could, mainly muggleborns, and formed a new order, known as the Brothers of Freedom. Within this movement was an elite group of warriors called the Free Knights. Led personally by Harry Potter, the Free Knights were old members of Dumbledore's Army at Hogwarts, the Order of the Phoenix, ex-aurors and Hogwarts teachers.

A new war had begun.

There had not been two years of peace and the wizarding world was at war once again. But this time the war was started by Harry Potter. To most he was no longer the hero but the villain, yet he always maintained that he fought not for glory or honour, but for what was right.

In September of 2002, Harry Potter was twenty-two years old, and wearied by two years and three months of warfare.


	2. Memory's Silence

**_EVERLASTING CONFLICT_**

* * *

**_by FIRE_**

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is the beta'd version of chapter one. Thanks to Bill for improving it loads.

* * *

**Memory's Silence**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall, former Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, strolled quickly along the gravel paths of the Brothers of Freedom headquarters compound. She was heading for the training annex, where new recruits were taught all the defensive and attacking spells they would need to know in order to survive in battle. Waiting for her when she arrived were six unfamiliar faces, who must have been discovered during the most recent rescue mission, and a group of ten youngsters, who, had they not been thrown unceremoniously out of Hogwarts, would have been in their seventh and final year. It was Minerva's job to impart to these sixteen all the knowledge they would need to survive and become a valuable part of the Brothers of Freedom movement.

"Right," she said briskly, as the trainees stood to face her. "Today we'll be working on hexes and jinxes, and I will be showing you those which we have found to be most effective in battle. There is one, in particular, which I feel I must show you first. It has a magnificent tendency to panic and disorient an opponent in order for to you to either capture them, or escape from them, and while I am not as skilled in the casting of this spell as some who I have taught, I feel confident that I can teach you how to cast it proficiently. This spell is known as the Curse of the Bogies, or more commonly, the Bat-Bogey-Hex."

"Ginny Weasley," one of the students muttered to her friend.

"Yes," said McGonagall, overhearing the stage whisper. "I have never seen anyone better with a Bat-Bogey-Hex than Miss Weasley. She certainly made it her own, however I will not be expecting the standard of Miss Weasley's legendary hexing of Draco Malfoy from you today."

A small smile was tugging at her lips.

"We shall see how you all progress over the coming weeks. Now let us begin."

* * *

Harry Potter was not in a good mood.

As he left his small bungalow, he stopped to speak with a young man standing outside the door. Maximillian was a good friend as well as a proficient bodyguard. As he had expected, Maximillian told him that his top commanders were waiting for him for the afternoon's meeting.

Harry tasted bile as he thought of the previous night's disastrous events. In one terrible night, the Free Knights had been decimated. There remained the urgent question of what could be done to stabilise the situation. 'I only wish I knew,' he thought with a twist of his mouth.

He walked quickly across the gravel paths of the compound to the main chamber. It was a rectangular, wooden building and inside it was decorated only with maps and plans of Alfred Riverstein's 'secure wizarding enclave'. The maps seemed to change each time Harry visited, as the Brothers learned more information about the dictator's domain.

"Commander Potter," Remus Lupin said as Harry entered.

"Good morning, my friend," said Harry, slapping Lupin on the back. "Minerva, Tonks," he added, nodding to the women.

"Good morning, Harry," said Tonks. "So, first business?"

"The raid on Liverpool, yesterday," said Harry. "We suffered serious losses and rescued only a few people."

"It was a disaster," said McGonagall.

"Our forces are too few," said Remus. "Riverstein's forces outnumber us by at least five to one, and the more men we lose, the worse it becomes. And we can't send any more than we are doing, in case our entire force of fighters are destroyed in one attack."

"I agree," said Harry. "But what do you suggest we do about it."

"We could try recruiting," said Remus.

"I don't see how that would work," said Tonks. "I think we already have everyone we could have got by recruiting."

"There's nowhere we can go, really, to find people to fight," said McGonagall. "At least, to find people who are well trained enough to fight. We don't have the time to train a new army, and I refuse to let the students go to fight. They're far too young."

"That's true," said Tonks. "I think we're going to have to manage with what we have."

"We need more men," Remus said, suddenly animated. "Otherwise we won't be able to fight Riverstein, and he will have won. We need people to fight."

"And where are we supposed to find them?" sighed Tonks. "All the muggleborns who aren't with us are either dead or imprisoned. The halfbloods won't fight for fear that Riverstein will turn on them and the purebloods hate us. Warriors do not grow on trees!"

"Then we must raid the prisons," countered Remus. "Riverstein is crippling our forces. Soon we won't have an army left!"

"How can we raid prisons that we don't even know exist?" asked Tonks.

"The Knights must have found some clues somewhere," said Remus. "What do you know, Harry?"

"There are several unsubstantiated reports of one, deep underneath Riverstein's enclave, but it was apparently walled up over a month ago, probably because his goons got wind that we knew where it was. Don't ask me how they found out, though," said Harry.

"We need to open it up, and take a look," said Remus.

Tonks shook her head in disbelief.

"You won't find anyone alive," said McGonagall. "They probably took all the living away so we couldn't free them."

"We have to try," said Remus.

"I'll alert the Knights," said Harry. "We'll go tonight. If there's anyone there, we'll find them."

Remus nodded, McGonagall sighed and Tonks shook her head.

"You'll have to be careful," said McGonagall. "Riverstein will have his goons watching it."

"We've pulled off complex raids before, haven't we?" said Harry. "Besides, the Knights can outrun the goons any day. It's only when his whole army's out that we need to worry."

* * *

Harry returned to his bungalow, where he sat on a dilapidated old armchair in the corner of the room. Those who knew him, mainly Knights, would tell you that he did this a lot, but they couldn't tell you what he thought about. It was at these times when Harry Potter was at his most vulnerable, when his emotions were running high, and he kept them close to his chest, secret and private. These were the moments when he remembered.

He often thought it strange what events he remembered and what he didn't. He wondered why his mind chose to recall certain moments, yet suppress images of places or people. He could remember quite clearly, for example, Hermione approaching himself and Ron in the Gryffindor common room with a box of badges in her hand, but he couldn't for the life of him recall what Rita Skeeter or Igor Karkaroff even looked like.

It was when he was alone in his bungalow that images of his friends flashed through his mind, not so much frogs on a lily pond as a Japanese Bullet train zooming along its track.

_Ron and Hermione arguing after the Yule Ball._

Luna's radish earrings.

Ginny chasing the Hogwarts Express.

Ron holding Pigwidgeon in front of Crookshanks for the cat to sniff.

Ginny approaching him in the Gryffindor common room after the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw quidditch match in his sixth year.

Ron and himself making up a horoscope for Divination.

Himself and Hermione practising summoning charms in an empty classroom.

Fred and George giving him the Marauder's Map.

Sirius getting bitten by a snuffbox.

A club hitting a mountain troll on the head.

Ginny lying motionless on a cold stone floor.

Dumbledore announcing to the school, "Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak."

Ron and Hermione telling him they'd follow him in his search for the Horcruxes.

Harry always felt that the images vanished far too quickly. He had no time to dwell on them, to remember. He longed for the days when these things happened, the days when the war did not hurt his friends, and did not bring death to those closest to him. He wished he could turn back the clock to when his life was good, when he was at his happiest, and stay there. What he wanted was a pensieve. Something that allowed him to dive into any memory he chose and relive it all over again, to remember what is was like to have his friends around him.

There was a simple reason for his longings. Harry Potter was lonely; lonelier than he had felt since he first discovered he was a wizard, and what Harry wanted most was for that feeling of emptiness and pain to vanish. He dreamed that one day all his friends would come back and they'd laugh and they'd party and Fred and George would pull one prank or another and Mrs Weasley would shout at them whilst the rest would snort into their puddings. But deep down, Harry knew it was useless. After all, Albus Dumbledore himself, had once told Harry that '_it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live_,'and Harry knew that he once again had a job to do, and to do it, he needed to live.

Sighing loudly, he stood up, and headed for the Knight's courtyard for a laugh and a drink with his only companions in the world: those who obeyed him.

* * *

Under the cover of darkness seven Free Knights and Harry arrived at Riverstein's enclave. They followed Justin Finch-Fletchley and Zacharias Smith, the Knights' main spies, through a secret entrance behind the palace and moved quickly and quietly against the wall. Using a spell they had uncovered to check for any followers, they scanned carefully around the perimeter to make sure no one was watching. When he was satisfied that the path was clear, Harry left two Knights behind to secure the exit and set off, with the rest behind him.

"How far is it?" Harry asked Justin.

"About a hundred metres," Justin whispered in reply.

Soon, they came across a hidden, bricked-up entrance. Harry drew his wand and painstakingly, so as not to make any noise, removed each brick in turn, placing them gently on the floor.

"Colin, Dennis, Anthony, wait outside," Harry ordered. "You know the signal if there is danger."

The three nodded. Harry led the other four Knights inside. The foul smell hit them immediately. Harry covered his nose with his hand.

"Death," said Justin as he passed Harry.

Harry nodded.

"We need to split up," said Horatio, another Knight.

"Yes," said Harry. "There's about ten rows, and five of us, so two rows each."

"Won't it be quicker to search down one and up the other?" suggested Zacharias.

"Well, I was going to try blasting my way through the cells," said Justin sarcastically. "But your way is much better."

Zacharias glared at him.

"See if there are any alive," Harry commanded.

He sent off down his first row and passed cell after cell. Each cell contained only bodies. There were bodies of children, both boys and girls, men and women, old men, old women, all dead. The floor was swimming in what appeared to be raw sewage. There were no beds in the cells only hard stone floors which were covered in the murky liquid. The stone walls appeared mouldy, covered in a green moss or fungus of some kind. Harry desperately fought back images of the place this prison most reminded him of. It had the same damp feel, the same mouldy walls, the same wet stone floors, it even held the same cold in the air: the sort of cold which seeps deep into your bones. Harry did not want to think about the other place; the place where his worst fear almost came to life. He did not want to remember the Chamber of Secrets.

There was an incredible silence amongst the Knights. It was an unacknowledged sign of respect. After a search of twenty minutes, Harry came across a Knight carrying a little girl in his arms.

"Is she alive, John?" Harry asked.

"Barely," replied John.

"Take her outside," said Harry. "Do all that you can."

"Yes, commander," John said, turning back towards the exit.

Harry continued on, alone. He passed more cells, more bodies, until, almost fifteen minutes later he saw some movement.

A young woman lay on the floor of a cell. She was pale and dirty and obviously very weak. It was unclear whether she was even conscious. With a quick 'Alohomora' and a heavy kick with his right foot, Harry had opened the cell. He stepped inside and brushed the woman's grimy hair away from her marble-white face to see who she was. A small gasp escaped his lips.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her swiftly out of the prison. Harry found the other Knights waiting.

"How many?" Harry asked.

"Including yours," said Colin. "Nine."

Harry let his breath go in a soft hiss.

"And the dead?" asked Justin.

"There must be over two hundred," said Harry.

The men bowed their heads in sadness.

"What a waste of life," said Dennis bitterly.

"I know," said Harry.

Colin resealed the prison, in the hope that Riverstein would not discover their raid, before leading Harry along the wall. The others followed.

It took them well over two hours to make it back to the compound. Maximillian was there to greet them.

"The other Commanders wish to know the result of your raid, sir," he said.

"Not tonight, Maximillian," said Harry. "Tell them I will report in the morning."

"Yes, sir," said Maximillian.

On the way to his bungalow, Harry passed through the ranks of the First unit who had been waiting as back up. As he passed, he heard all around him quiet, hushed whispers of three incriminating words.

"_She's a Weasley_."

* * *

Harry laid the young woman down on the clinical white sheets of the bed in his bungalow. He summoned a glass of water from the kitchen and poured a drop into her mouth.

"Ginny," he said. "Ginny, can you hear me?"

Ginny's eyelids fluttered.

"Ginny," he repeated. "It's Harry. Can you hear me?"

Ginny's eyes flew open.

"Where am I?" she whispered.

"You're safe," said Harry, smiling gently at her.

"Safe?" she whispered, struggling into a sitting position, pulling away from him with a disbelieving look on her face. "I can't be safe with you."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked sitting down on the bed.

"He knew," she said. "Riverstein. He knew about us, about our feelings for each other before…" She laid her head back, weary.

"You must be weak," said Harry, sympathetically. "Sleep."

Ginny slid back down to lie on the bed and within moments her breathing evened. Harry brushed a finger across her cheek.

"Sleep, Ginny," he whispered. "We'll talk in the morning."

He got up and left his bungalow, locking the door carefully behind him. He passed through the almost deserted compound and left via the main gates. He walked a little further, to the boundary of the anti-apparition wards and disappeared with a crack.

Almost instantaneously, he arrived in a churchyard many miles away and headed straight for a gravestone underneath a centuries-old oak. He passed several graves on the way, most of them less than three or four years old, but it was only one of them that caught his attention: a small pinkish headstone declaring **FLEUR WEASLEY TRAGICALLY KILLED**. Remembering the day all too well when Bill emerged from the ruins of the Burrow with the body of his wife in his arms, Harry passed the grave. He had not come to visit Fleur. There was someone else waiting for him just metres away. He reached a plain looking gravestone. It was not shiny or overstated like some of the others. In a way, it was how she was. It didn't look very special, but the words it carried, the knowledge it held were beyond that of many. He paused in front of the stone and laid a hand on it.

**Here Lies The Body Of**

HERMIONE JANE GRANGER

1979-1999

Beloved Daughter and Adored Friend

May She Rest In Peace

_"With the purest heart,_

With every breath I fight,

So that your closed eyes

Might see what is right" 

"I just thought I'd come and say hello," Harry said quietly, his voice shaking ever so slightly. "I haven't really had much chance lately. It's getting worse you know, Hermione."

He sighed. "Our army is dwindling. Riverstein is just so much stronger. He has so many more troops, and we still know too little about his enclave to launch a full-scale attack on it. I'm afraid that by the time we know enough, we won't have the manpower to execute an attack. You could say it's a lost cause.

"I wish you were still here. You always knew what to do. Ron's strategies would be useful too, but you know where he stands. I miss the both of you, and all the Weasleys. Life's been so hard since you died, but something good happened today. We raided one of the prisons. Most of its inhabitants are probably with you now, but I found Ginny. I never forgot how she helped me through everything with the fight against the Death Eaters and Voldemort, and she was my comfort. I've never felt as happy as I did when I was with her. It feels good to have…" he paused as though searching for the right word. "…an old friend close again. Maybe that's the inspiration I need to keep fighting. It's been so hard just to get out of bed in the mornings lately. Ginny was always good for me to talk to. She understood me, maybe even better than you or Ron did.

"I hope you're still rooting for us up there. I can't really see you wishing harm on muggles and muggle-borns. What confuses me is why most people are so blind to what he's doing. Can't they see that he's the same as Voldemort, only with a different name and a shiny new wrapper? I just don't know what else I can do."

He reached out to the side and plucked a daisy from the ground. He laid it in front of his friend's gravestone. "I know that wherever you are you'll be watching over me. It's just about the only comfort I have now. You were the sister I never had, Hermione, and I'll always love you as if you were my family. One day we will achieve peace amongst us, then maybe, you can have yours."

He lifted his hand from the gravestone and apparated away.

* * *

"Good morning," said Harry laying a tray down on Ginny's lap.

She was sitting up in bed, having awoken to find the covers pulled across her.

"I made you breakfast," Harry said. "You must be hungry."

"Thank you," said Ginny.

She grabbed the toast and ate it in only two bites.

"I searched around for some clothes to fit you," he continued. "I know they're not much but they'll be fine for now."

He pointed to a pair of jeans and a blue T-shirt which had been thrown onto the end of the bed.

"They'll be great," said Ginny, gulping down her orange juice. "Who changed me by the way?"

She looked down at the oversize T-shirt she was wearing.

"I got Tonks to do it," said Harry. "Your old clothes are over there."

He indicated a grubby pile of fabric in the corner of the one-roomed bungalow.

"The commanders wish to speak with you," said Harry. "But take as much time as you need before we go."

"The commanders?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," said Harry. "Commander Lupin is the leader of the First unit. That is the main army of the Brothers of Freedom. Commander Tonks leads the Second unit, Commander McGonagall heads the ground staff, and the Free Knights are under my command."

"Why do they… you want to talk to me?" she asked, looking as though she had only half followed Harry's explanation.

"Well, Miss Weasley, we find your situation very intriguing. Why would Riverstein leave a pureblood to die in a prison full of muggleborns? Why would he imprison a pureblood in the first place? Why would he harm a Weasley?"

Ginny stopped eating and looked at Harry.

"I wouldn't fight," she said.


	3. Normality's Game

**_EVERLASTING CONFLICT_**

* * *

  
**_by FIRE_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's Note: _**Thanks again to Bill for the beta

**_

* * *

_**

  
**Normality's Game**

* * *

Not long afterwards Lupin, Tonks and McGonagall gathered in front of a bed in Harry's bungalow, which supported a tired but visibly improving Ginny Weasley. Harry, occupying a plain wooden chair next to the bed, conjured three even plainer-looking chairs for his guests.

"It's good to see you again, Ginny," said Remus, with a brief smile.

"You too, Remus," said Ginny. "You too."

"How are you this morning, Miss Weasley?" asked McGonagall.

"Much better," said Ginny. "I never knew toast could taste that good," she added with a small smile.

McGonagall smiled appreciatively.

"What we are interested to know, Ginny," Remus began. "Is why Riverstein would imprison a pure-blood, especially one from such a prominent family after he made such an effort to gain your family's support."

"It's simple really," said Ginny. "I wouldn't fight for him. I never agreed with his ideals or his methods. It's far too much like Voldemort. My family could not see that, and it hurt. They tried to make me fight. He sent his goons after me, but I still refused. No matter what, I was always loyal to Dumbledore, to Moody and to Harry because I knew they were right. He tried to get me to use my relationship with Harry to get close to your movement, to spy on you and to pass on information. I refused. He pressured me for a while; tried to get my parents and brothers to talk me into it, but I didn't give in. In the end he felt he had no choice. He probably just told my family that you kidnapped me. It wouldn't have been the first time he lied."

"What did his goons do to you?" asked Harry, gazing at her with a gleam of pride shining through the concern in his eyes.

He knew he could always trust Ginny to remain loyal to him.

"Not a lot, to be honest," said Ginny. "They were more interested in torturing muggle-borns than a pacifist pure-blood. They only walled us up after most of us were either dead, or too broken for them to continue with the torture. Either that, or Riverstein was worried that one of the guards would have a fit of conscience and tell my family what had really happened to me. In the end there weren't enough of us left to make it worth their while to move us."

"What is life like in the enclave?" asked McGonagall.

"Nothing out of the ordinary really," said Ginny. "There're shops, markets, pubs, restaurants, places to hang out, a park where children can play, that sort of thing. If you keep away from the palace, away from the politics, then you're all right. When you get close to Riverstein, that's when the troubles start."

"How long were you in the prison?" asked Tonks.

"Nine months," said Ginny.

"How did you survive after it was walled up?" asked Harry.

"I have a good memory," said Ginny.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus.

"I watched the guards. Every day," said Ginny. "I watched where they went to fetch water and I remembered seeing the plans for the enclave. The prison was built over an underground spring. I dug and I found it, it didn't take long. During the war against Voldemort we were taught a lot of survival skills, you all know that. I never forgot."

"You were brave to last that long," said McGonagall. "And brave to refuse Riverstein. You are one of very few."

"Did you recognise any of the guards?" asked Harry.

"No," said Ginny, quickly. "None at all."

"Shame," said McGonagall. "It could have helped."

"Now," said Tonks. "We'll move you to the secure unit with the other purebloods who are housed here and…"

"No," interrupted Harry. "She stays with me."

"Harry," said McGonagall. "I really don't think that's a good idea. We don't want to risk Riverstein finding out that…"

"Ginny is one of my oldest friends," said Harry. "I've not rescued her from one prison to have her thrown straight into another."

McGonagall sighed.

"Very well," she said. "Miss Weasley you will stay in Harry's bungalow."

Tonks passed a small metal key ring to Ginny.

"This is a communicator," she explained. "If you need Harry, press the blue button and he will come to you. If you need a healer press the red. I have assigned one of our best healers, Lorelai, to your communicator."

"Thank you," said Ginny.

Remus, Tonks and McGonagall stood and left Ginny to rest under Harry's eye.

* * *

That night, Harry conjured himself a small and rickety camp bed.

"I never was much good at conjuring spells," said Harry, when Ginny laughed at it. "Just don't tell Minerva. She'll try and give me extra lessons."

"I think that she might already know it," said Ginny with a smile, thinking of Harry's attempt at conjuring chairs earlier that day.

The moon was high in the sky several nights later when Harry heard the clicking of his door handle. He sat up in bed only to see Ginny trying to sneak out of the bungalow.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to be kept prisoner again," she said.

"I kept you out of the secure unit didn't I?" said Harry with asperity. "You could have stayed with the others, but I thought you'd appreciate sleeping in a more comfortable environment. And this is how you repay me?"

"I miss my family, Harry," said Ginny, a lone tear fell down her cheek.

"I know," said Harry, in a calmer tone. "And I will get you back to them, I just need to make sure that it's safe."

"And how long will that take?" asked Ginny.

"Two or three weeks," said Harry.

"That's not good enough!" shouted Ginny.

Harry climbed out of his bed.

"Your family deserted me," he growled. "I have never been anything but loyal to them and they abandoned me, yet I am still willing to do my best for you, because you are Ginny Weasley. And all you can say is that's not good enough!"

"I've been caged for too long!"

"Then you'll just have to be caged for a little longer!"

Ginny swung around and towards the door again, but Harry was too quick for her. He grabbed her arms and threw her down onto the proper bed.

"What're you do…?"

"I watched you walk out of my life once, Ginny," he said to her in almost a whisper. "I'm not going to let it happen again."

He climbed up onto the bed with her. He brushed her hair from her face, leaned in and kissed her. After a moment of shock, Ginny quickly responded and manoeuvred herself until she lay beneath him. He kissed her furiously, with so much passion. Breaking away for air, he looked deep into her eyes.

"I have missed you, Ginny Weasley," he said.

"I've missed you too, Harry Potter."

* * *

When Ginny awoke the next morning, she discovered herself to be wrapped in white sheets, wearing absolutely nothing, but the thing that surprised her most was that she was lying next to an equally naked Harry Potter who was watching her as she became more conscious.

"Did you sleep well?" Harry asked her, after capturing her lips in a brief kiss.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "You?"

"Better than I have for a long time," he replied with a smile.

Ginny grinned.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Sometime around noon, I think. Who really cares?"

"What did you mean last night?" Ginny asked.

"Which part?" asked Harry.

"The part about watching me walk out of your life," said Ginny. "I never thought that I meant that much to you."

"You were everything to me," said Harry. "You have been ever since I was sixteen, and more importantly, you never stopped being that. When I started this movement I made three promises to myself: I would never ever kill unless I had no other choice; I would endeavour to save as many lives as possible; and I would never harm a Weasley. I knew that you would never forgive me if I hurt anyone in your family."

"I'm putting you in danger, you know," she said quietly.

"How?" asked Harry. "He doesn't even know you're alive."

"He has eyes and ears everywhere," Ginny said quietly, raising her hand to gently stroke Harry's hair. "Maybe not here in this compound, but elsewhere. And they will hear things, and it will get back to him. He will stop at nothing to get me back."

"But he tried to have you killed!" said Harry. "Why would you be so important to him?"

"It's not me that's important, Harry," she said. "It's what I know. My family became very close to Riverstein and we were privy to many plans which few others knew of. When I refused to fight for him, he knew that I had remained loyal to you. After all, you were the one not killing innocent people for no reason. It was then that I became dangerous."

"Because of what you knew?"

"Yes," said Ginny. "Riverstein believed that there was a strong possibility that I would leave to rejoin you. He couldn't risk me telling you of some of his most secret plans. When he finds out that I am still alive, he will have no second thoughts about killing anybody who stands in his way of getting to me. That's the real reason I tried to escape last night. I didn't want to tell you because I…" she trailed off, unable to voice the reason behind her actions.

"Do you still want to leave?" Harry asked, a hint of sadness tingeing his voice.

"No, I never really did," said Ginny. "But I may not have a choice."

Harry closed the gap between them and captured her lips briefly with his.

"I'm sorry about my family," Ginny whispered. "And all the things they said to you, what they blamed you for."

Harry placed a finger to her lips.

"Don't be," he said. "Yes, I wish they were all here today but they're not, and I've made my peace with that."

"If you could make a wish come true," Ginny asked him. "What would it be?"

"To have you, Ron and Hermione fighting at my side," said Harry. "To bring peace to our world. What about you?"

"That I could turn back the clock to the day when my family walked out and I followed," she said. "I didn't want to let go of them, Harry, but now, I hate what they've become. I should have stayed with you. My heart was screaming at me to stay with you, because I loved you and you loved me."

The gap was closed once more as Ginny kissed him tenderly.

"And I still love you," she whispered.

A couple of hours later, Harry and Ginny could be found over in the leisure area of the compound, playing table tennis. This was due to the fact that Ginny refused to spend more time than absolutely necessary resting in bed, so Harry had tried to find the least strenuous activities he could. In this he had failed as Ginny was currently lying collapsed on the floor in masses of giggles.

"Get up!" said Harry, trying desperately (but failing dismally) to sound stern.

"I can't," moaned Ginny.

"Look, you're never going to be able to hit if you don't get up off the floor," said Harry, now struggling to contain his own laughter.

"Can't we do something else?" asked Ginny, gazing at Harry with pleading eyes.

"You wanna go swimming?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Ginny. "That is a very good idea."

"You just promise to relax, okay?" said Harry.

"Okay," said Ginny, with a small sigh. "You're far too protective you know ."

* * *

"So, how long did it take you to build all this?" Ginny asked Harry later when they were walking back through the compound.

"Not long," said Harry. "We used magic for most of it, but generally it had to be built at night. I know it's pretty remote here, but we didn't want to risk exposure."

"What are all the buildings used for?" asked Ginny, curiously. "There's so many."

"Most are for housing," said Harry. "The bungalows like mine are for one or two people, but it's only the Knights and commanders who have them. The First and Second Units have the two story houses, five or six people to a house, and finally you have the flats, which is where the ground staff and students live."

"Students?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," said Harry. "We lived through a war when we were at school, but at least we were safe inside the castle."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"When Riverstein took over Hogwarts, he kicked out all the muggle-borns," said Harry. "It was all kept pretty quiet," he added, noticing Ginny's look of confusion.

She nodded in understanding.

"That's not just Voldemort's legacy, that's Salazar Slytherin's," Harry continued. "That's when a lot of the teachers left too. Minerva, Remus, Filius, Trelawney, Vector and Sinistra all came with them. We still teach the students here."

"I didn't know that Professor Flitwick was around," said Ginny.

"He's second in command of the First Unit. Quite often, the First Unit splits into two on missions, so Filius leads the second half. He does a very good job of it actually. As your brothers once told me; size is no guarantee of power."

Ginny grinned whilst sliding her hand into Harry's.

"I remember Riverstein being so mad when he found out about your little insurrection," said Ginny with a smile. "What I still don't get is how you managed to gain such a following, without ever being caught."

"It wasn't easy," said Harry. "Especially after everything that happened with your mum."

_"How can you still support the muggles?" screeched Mrs Weasley to the group massing at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, clearly in the middle of a blazing row. "They've destroyed our lives!"_

"Don't be ridiculous, Molly," said Remus in a calm tone. "Riverstein set it up. His goons set all those fires."

"Arthur believes him!" shouted Molly.

"Riverstein's got the entire Ministry brainwashed!" spat McGonagall.

"Are you calling my husband weak-minded!" Molly screamed. "I've had enough of all of you dragging my family through the dirt all these years, what with your Order of the Phoenix and your opposition of the Ministry. I'm sick of it! We're leaving."

"Molly, wait," said Remus glancing at the corner where Harry stood silently. "Think about Harry."

"Harry's as bad as the rest of you! We've stood by him, believing in his lies for too long!" shouted Molly. "Ron! Ginny!"

Footsteps could be heard entering the kitchen.

"Pack your things," Molly ordered as her children arrived. "We're leaving this group of lawbreakers. You are to have nothing more to do with them."

Ron looked pleased as he left the room. From their lack of comment or argument, it seemed that they had already known what was coming. Ginny turned to follow her brother, but was caught by Harry who led her into the hallway.

"Don't leave, Ginny," he asked, his green eyes pleading.

"I have to Harry," she whispered, sadly. "They're my family. I can't abandon them. Besides, they'll come around in a few days time. Hermione's death, and then the fire, it's just shaken them up, that's all."

"I think it's worse than that, Ginny," Harry said, holding her hands tightly. "You can't leave me. I learned the hard way that I can't manage without you."

"You'll see me again, I promise," she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

She stretched up to kiss him, but as their lips met she was pulled roughly back by a hand on her collar.

"I told you to have nothing more to do with them!" shouted Mrs Weasley. "You will do as you're told young lady!"

Ginny snatched her hands from Harry's and raced upstairs to return moments later with Ron and their trunks. Without saying a word, Mrs Weasley frog-marched her two youngest children out of the door and into the street. Harry stood motionless as the door slammed behind them.

"Harry!" called Tonks from the kitchen.

Angrily, Harry brushed the tears from his eyes and returned to the meeting.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked him.

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"This just isn't enough," said Tonks. "This order, this rebellion, it's just not causing any damage. I don't understand what's happened to Molly and Arthur. It's like they've become two different people."

"They've been dealt two huge blows in a very short amount of time. They're struggling to cope. As for your other point, we'll have to get tougher," said McGonagall. "Start a new movement and train it as an army. We'll gather what troops we can and hope for the best."

"I'll talk to some ex-DA members," said Harry, his voice sounding hoarse. "We need some aurors on our side, and anyone from the Order who is still with us."

"Most importantly," said Remus. "We need muggleborns. They're the only ones we know who will help us. We need to find them and quickly, before Riverstein gets to them."

"We should find a new Headquarters," said Tonks. "Somewhere that we can use as a training ground."

"It is going to be all right in the end," said McGonagall. "Dumbledore always said that good would win out, that was what was so great about him."

"We beat Voldemort didn't we," said Harry, with a renewed venom. "We can sure as hell beat his lackey."

"We knew then that the time had come for real action so we set to work about a week later on this compound," said Harry. "But we didn't come up with a name until a few months after when our army was beginning to take shape. It was easy recruiting people. It's amazing just how many muggleborn witches and wizards you find when you take it upon yourself to seek them out. They were as eager as us to see Riverstein gone. Raiding prisons helped also. Riverstein set up others besides Azkaban as you well know, and we cleared them out on a regular basis. Of course, he soon released that these mass breakouts must have had outside help so he started building underground, which made raids far more difficult. We didn't allow Riverstein to fully know about us until we knew we would be capable of fending off an attack. We were surprised when none came."

"He learned from Voldemort's mistakes," said Ginny. "He didn't want to underestimate you and end up losing. You know that they always said that Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort ever feared?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, Riverstein only fears one person too," she continued. "You, Harry. He's terrified that you will overthrow him. After all, you do command a lot of respect in the wizarding world, even if it does not seem so at the moment."

They walked on in silence for a few more minutes.

"Do you remember when we used to walk by the lake at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, gripping her smaller hand tightly.

"I'd always ask how you were, and you'd lie and say you were fine," said Ginny with a nostalgic smile.

"Then you'd elbow me in the stomach and I'd tell you the truth," said Harry with a small chuckle. "I always felt like I could tell you anything, and you wouldn't judge me."

"I was always glad when you opened up to me," said Ginny.

"I've missed having someone to talk to," said Harry. "No wait, that's wrong. I've missed having you to talk to."

Ginny stopped walking.

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"Yes," said Harry. "But there's one thing I don't understand. I know we talked about this earlier, but I'm still not really clear on it. If you thought Riverstein's ideas were wrong, why did you follow your family to his side?"

"I couldn't leave my family, Harry," said Ginny. "And, I thought they'd come around in the end, see that Riverstein wasn't all that he pretended to be. That never happened."

"I know that you miss them," said Harry. "Or at least miss them as they were before Hermi…" he broke off. "I miss them too, and I will get you back to them, I promise. Maybe once you've explained what he did to you, then maybe they'll see the light. I don't want to give up on them."

"I understand that, Harry, I really do," said Ginny. "Promise me that it won't take too long. I want to see them. To let them know everything, and then, if they don't believe me, I know I've got you to come home to. But promise me that if they want me back, let me go. No matter how much I love you, if my family are willing to see they've done wrong, that is more important than anything."

"I can't do that, Ginny," said Harry. "Because I don't want you to go."

Ginny moved in front of Harry, and put her hand to his cheek.

"I won't be gone forever," she whispered, her eyes glistening ever so slightly.

Harry leaned in and kissed her softly.

"We've lost so much already," said Harry. "I can't bear it if I lost you too."

Ginny touched his cheek.

"I… er… I went to talk to Hermione the other day," he said quietly.

"Really?" asked Ginny, her voice only slightly louder than a whisper. "I haven't been back since the funeral. I never forgave Ron for not turning up that day."

"He needed to grieve on his own," said Harry. "He probably couldn't have coped with it."

"The way he was when I last saw him," said Ginny. "He seems as though he's tried to remove every memory of her from his mind."

"He went through a hard time," said Harry. "And of all the members of your family, I can understand why he turned on the muggles, even though it wasn't right."

* * *

In the middle of the night, Harry and Ginny lay together, their faces almost touching. Harry held Ginny's hands as they rested on his chest.

"For the first time in over two years," said Harry. "I actually feel happy."

"Why?" asked Ginny. "You're no closer to beating Riverstein, and he's still attacking muggles."

"I know," said Harry. "But you're here now, and you have a way of making me feel like nothing else matters."

Ginny smiled.

"Maybe," she said. "But in the end, no matter how much comfort we find in each other, reality always catches up to us."

She moved her head forward and laid it on Harry's chest.

"Pain will always find us," said Ginny. "War and suffering come hand in hand with our existence."

Harry put his arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

"I've come to the conclusion that as long as mankind walks this earth, peace will never prevail," he said. "Peace confuses men, and so there will always be conflict, forever, until the end of time."

"Everlasting conflict," said Ginny sadly. "Now that's a prophecy worth forgetting."


	4. Secrecy's Retribution

**_EVERLASTING CONFLICT_**

* * *

**_by FIRE_**

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Bill for the beta

* * *

**Secrecy's Retribution**

* * *

"Where are you going?" asked Ginny one evening as she noticed Harry hurriedly adjusting his uniform as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Justin and Zacharias have been captured," said Harry. "We're going to rescue them."

He fastened the broomstick to his back, using his wand to fasten the strings around it, picked up Godric Gryffindor's sword and left the bungalow.

"Wait!" Ginny called as she followed him from the bungalow.

At the main gates, she found that all the fighting forces were assembled. Harry jumped up onto the platform with Remus and Tonks to address his fighters.

"Good evening," he said looking out over the crowd. "Two of our Knights have been captured and our first priority is to get them back. We will infiltrate the enclave under the cover of darkness. The Knights will go out first, with the First Unit following about twenty minutes behind. The First Unit's primary task will be to set up a close perimeter around the north, west and south of Riverstein's enclave. The main routes to and from the enclave are to be shut down – no traffic in or out! Elements of the First Unit under Commander Lupin will also enter the enclave in support of the Knights. East of the enclave is very rough terrain, with only minor escape routes through it. Therefore, Second Unit is to keep a sharp watch for anybody trying to escape the enclave to the east. If Riverstein attempts to leave, these are his most likely exit points." Tonks raised a large, enhanced map of the enclave. Harry indicated six exits by lighting each in turn with his wand.

"Before we enter the enclave," continued Harry. "the Knights will cast anti-apparition charms across the skyline and also block the floo network using Captain Flitwick's spell. This should mean that we can control the evacuation stream. First and Second Units will then launch a demonstration attack on the enclaves. The more loud bangs and bright flashes the better, but be careful not to press too closely. We don't want to have to rescue any of you as well!"

"You all know the rules," said Remus. "Aim to stun and disarm only. Do not kill unless you have no other option. Commander McGonagall will make sure the ground staff are prepared to fend off any attack which might come once the main forces have left. Take care of your own lives. Thank you."

The three commanders stepped down from the platform. Harry made his way through the crowd to where he could see Ginny watching.

"I want to come with you," she said, her eyes pleading.

"I need you to stay here," he said. "You will be perfectly safe. If an attack comes you must defend yourself, do not try to be heroic, okay? You're still not strong enough. Look after yourself, the others are well trained enough to cope. Just make sure that you are still here when I get back."

"Harry," Ginny said, taking his hand. "I don't want you to go."

"You know that I have to," said Harry.

"Please be careful," pleaded Ginny. "Riverstein is as ruthless as Voldemort, but he has far more support. If he finds you, he will kill you, and if you die, there is no hope of ever defeating him."

"I won't let him kill me," said Harry. "I will kill him first."

"What if you find Ron?" asked Ginny.

A shadow crossed Harry's face.

"I won't confront him," he said. "I will not harm my best friend."

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and kissed the top of her head.

"Do not fear for me," he whispered. "I will come back."

He kissed her lips briefly before turning away to leave with the other warriors. Wishing that she could join them, Ginny watched as almost the entire army of the Brothers of Freedom marched through the compound gates, knowing that there was a strong possibility that many would not come back.

* * *

With the charms in place, the Free Knights, led by Harry Potter, sneaked through a secret entrance underneath the west wall of the enclave. They knew of two possible places where their spies could be held.

Once in the enclave, operating in total darkness, the Knights split into two groups. One group headed for the current prison in the south-east corner, and the other group headed for Riverstein's palace which was situated in the very heart of the enclave.

Harry led his group through a secret passageway, which, from the plans they had obtained, they knew led straight into the palace dungeons. Three lit their wands which provided enough light for them all to see by.

"Harry," whispered Neville, coming up alongside Harry. "What do we do if Justin and Zacharias are dead?"

"Retrieve their bodies," said Harry. "We'll give them a proper burial."

"Quiet," muttered Anthony from behind them. "I hear voices above us."

"We're under the main government buildings now," whispered Harry, checking his map in the wandlight. "It is not far."

They continued on in silence until they had cleared the new ministry headquarters.

"When will Remus and his fighters be arriving?" asked Colin.

Harry checked his watch.

"We should reach the palace dungeon within the next two minutes. Remus's arrival will be simultaneous with our break-in," he said, noticing an unmarked passageway, separating off from the one they were following.

With a wave of his wand, he added the new information to his map in the hope that one day it would be useful. Less than two minutes later, they reached a stone wall at the end of the passage.

"Wands out," Harry hissed to the other two light-bearers, leaving his own wand as the only light.

Very quickly and in complete silence, Neville and Dennis levitated enough stones out of the wall for the Knights to climb through.

"Nox," Harry whispered, before being the first to climb through the wall.

He found himself in a dingy prison, standing in a tight corridor between two rows of cells. Taking two steps forward he signalled for the others to follow. One by one, the Free Knights climbed through the hole they had made, which Anthony, as the last one through, sealed back up with a flick of his wand. Moving with simultaneous, light footsteps the Free Knights slowly made their way down the dark corridor with Harry checking every corner before they moved. Soon, they reached the staircase leading up into the main palace.

Using a spell, engineered by Minerva McGonagall and himself, Harry was able to see onto the level above to make sure that they would not be spotted. For a moment, the Knights had to wait, until Harry whispered a quick "all clear."

Leading the way up the staircase, Harry instructed the Knights to flatten themselves against a wall when they reached the main part of the building. Sliding along the wall under a disillusionment spell, the Knights were almost invisible. With each of them casting scanning spells as they passed different rooms, they were able to detect any trace of people, whether friend or foe.

"Still," ordered Harry in a whisper, as he detected several guards heading their way.

The Knights watched as five goons sprinted outside muttering angrily about the "bloody rebels." Once the threat had passed, Harry and the Knights continued silently on, continuing to scan the rooms as they passed.

Moving on up to the second level, they encountered more people, more of Riverstein's faithful.

"Harry," came a low voice from somewhere down the line.

"What is it, Horatio?" Harry replied in a whisper.

"I think I've found them," Horatio told the others.

"Where?" asked Neville.

"Third room down the left passage," said Horatio.

"Ok," said Harry. "We'll split up. Horatio, Colin and Dennis take the left passage. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Francis and James double back the way we've come from. Matt, Alex, David and Keith follow the passage on the right-hand side, and the rest of us will move up to the next level. Remove the disillusionment charm to see if we can spread the guards out a bit."

One by one, the Knights became properly visible once again and separated off into groups. Harry, along with John, Anthony and Maximillian, moved quickly up to the second floor of the palace building. Within moments they were being chased by a group of four guards. Without even glancing at one another, the four Knights separated, and were followed by one guard each. Harry sprinted down a long corridor, turned right, climbed a staircase and sprinted along a corridor to the left where he ran straight into Remus Lupin.

"What're you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Following Riverstein," said Remus.

"He was alone?" asked Harry, in surprise.

"I thought that was strange too," said Remus.

"Well, he mustn't have gone this way," said Harry while Remus casually stunned Harry's pursuer. "I'd have seen him."

They both turned to glance down the only other route their adversary could have taken.

"Together?" said Harry.

"Absolutely," said Remus. "But be careful. This has to be a trap."

The two men made their way down the corridor checking every room as they went. Almost at the end of the corridor, about six rooms down, the two found Alfred Riverstein standing facing the door, with none other than Bill Weasley at his side. Harry saw Riverstein's plan immediately. He was hoping that Harry's affection for the Weasleys would prevent Harry from using any spells which caused a large amount of damage, for fear of hurting Bill. Harry also considered the possibility that there were other Weasleys too, or at the very least other goons, lurking just out of sight. He could feel a prickling on the back of the neck which he often felt when being watched by unseen eyes.

Drawing their wands, Harry and Remus entered the room.

"I have no quarrel with you, Bill," said Harry. "Step aside."

"Not a chance," said Bill menacingly. "I'm not going to let you kill the Minister the way you killed my sister."

"Who told you that I killed your sister?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Someone that I trust," said Bill.

"Then you put your loyalties with the wrong people," said Remus.

He raised his wand further and pointed it at Riverstein's chest. However, before he could even utter the spell, Bill hit him with a slicing hex, straight through the heart.

"No!" screamed Harry.

Riverstein laughed maniacally as he watched the blood-covered body of Remus Lupin hit the floor with a thump. He and Bill both raised their wands at Harry. With quicker reflexes than the older two, Harry shot out with anger.

"Avada Kedavra!"

For the first time in his life, Harry Potter cast the killing curse. The room filled with a brilliant green light. Harry heard the rushing wind, the sound of speeding death, as the jet of green light made its way towards the tyrant, but before it could reach its mark, it was intercepted by the torso of Bill Weasley, who fell to the floor lifeless.

Harry stared in shock and horror at the limp body of his former friend.

"It's just you and me now, Potter," said Riverstein silkily.

He pointed his wand at Harry whose own wand hung uselessly at his side.

"_Bow to death, Harry,_" growled Riverstein. "_It might even be painless. I would not know. I have never died._"

Harry looked up at his enemy, his eyes widening.

"You were there?" he whispered.

Riverstein's upper lip curled.

"I find graveyards to be fascinating places," sneered Riverstein. "It's amazing what one can accomplish by hiding behind a tombstone."

Harry was seething. He couldn't believe that Riverstein was standing in front of him, openly admitting that he had been in league with Voldemort, and almost the whole of the wizarding world was standing beside him and supporting him.

"Stupefy!" Harry quickly threw a stunner at Riverstein, knocking him off guard.

He could hear movements behind the large pillars in the room, which confirmed his earlier suspicions. Not daring to linger any longer for fear of capture, Harry quickly lifted Remus' body and carried his friend away from the palace. He met with soldiers from the First Unit, who helped him leave the city by the quickest route, without interruption. Harry maintained concentration long enough to disapparate back to the Brothers of Freedom's designated apparition point, before the enormity of what happened hit him.

Remus, his father's old friend, the last of the Marauders, was dead.

In a daze, Harry made his way back to the compound. Many of the troops had already returned now that their main objective was completed, and they gathered on either side of the pathway as Harry carried their fallen commander to the courtyard at the centre of their fortress. He laid Remus's body on a slightly raised concrete slab, which the students usually used as a bench when they had free time, and knelt beside him.

"Say hello to my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore and Hermione for me," he whispered quietly, a lone tear falling down his cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Remus. I underestimated Bill. I thought that he would show compassion to us, his old allies, but I was wrong. I failed you and I failed the Brothers. Goodbye, my friend."

He rested his hand for a moment of Remus' forehead before rising and scanning the crowd. As if through water, Harry saw Ginny come towards him and he felt her embrace. He did not return the hug though. Instead, he took a step back from her and looked at her with deep sorrow.

"I killed a man today, Ginny," he said, almost choking on his words. "It was Bill, your brother."


	5. Grief's Torment

**_EVERLASTING CONFLICT_**

* * *

**_by FIRE_**

* * *

**Grief's Torment**

* * *

Early the following morning, Harry returned to his bungalow to find Ginny silently weeping into a cushion.

"You are grieving for your brother," Harry said quietly.

Ginny looked up, startled.

"Yes," she said.

Harry took a few strides towards her and knelt down at her side.

"You should be with your family to mourn," he said. "You have your freedom."

Ginny's eyes, red from crying, gazed up at Harry in surprise.

"But it's…" she whispered.

"I know," Harry replied. "But your family deserve to know that they have not lost a daughter as well as a son. I've sent an emissary to your family, telling them to rendezvous at a point far from here to collect you."

"Thank you, Harry," said Ginny, softly.

"I never wanted to harm a Weasley," he said.

* * *

When darkness fell that evening, Harry led Ginny from the bungalow to the gates of the compound. The skies were clear and the crickets could be heard, chirping in the grass. Two lone figures were waiting to greet them. One had a broomstick in their hand and smiled briefly when he saw Harry.

"Ginny," said Harry, upon approaching the people. "This is Maximillian. He will fly you out to the meeting point."

Ginny reached forward to shake Maximillian's hand.

"You must listen very carefully," said Harry.

He handed Ginny a small pendant, containing a red stone, on a length of black leather.

"This is a portkey," he continued. "It will remain active only for the next two hours. To activate it you need to press the stone in the centre."

"Why would I need a…" Ginny interrupted.

Harry placed a finger over her lips.

"Riverstein's goons cannot be trusted," Harry said. "This is in case of an ambush. Ten of my knights are already hidden at the rendezvous point. The rest, along with the first unit of Brothers and myself wait just beyond the boundary of the wards. If there is an ambush, the portkey will transport you to where the support army awaits. Maximillian will stay and fight. If you arrive, the support armies will leave immediately. This is Scoseia."

Harry indicated the young girl who stood beside Maximillian. Ginny shook her hand.

"She is the chief messenger for the ground staff. She will escort you back to my bungalow before alerting Commander Tonks and Commander McGonagall of the battle. The second unit, who are assembling behind us as we speak, will move out to guard the compound in case the enemy break through. Scoseia is the most trusted member of the ground staff. She is only sixteen, but you could call her the Hermione Granger of her year. She is the brightest witch of her age and the only one who I would trust to return you to safety."

Scoseia smiled proudly. Harry took Ginny's right hand in his left.

"I am sorry for the pain that I have caused you," he said quietly. "I never wanted to hurt you."

He dropped a ring into the palm of Ginny's hand.

"This ring," he continued. "Was given to my mother by my dad, the day that I was born. Remus gave it to me two years ago, and I want you to have it. Please don't take it to mean anything specific. I just want you to have something to remember me by. And to remember that I will always love you whether we are together or not."

A silent tear slid down Ginny's cheek.

"Harry, I…"

"Maximillian," Harry said, cutting her off. "Time is short."

"Yes sir," Maximillian replied.

He allowed Ginny to climb onto his broom, and then he sped quickly away. Harry watched as Ginny disappeared from view, her fiery red hair flowing behind her. In that moment he made a silent vow, that when the Brothers entered the city, he would find her and return her to him, because he knew that he could no longer survive without Ginny Weasley at his side.

"Come, Scoseia," Harry said to the girl. "We must join the others."

* * *

It took a little less than an hour for Ginny and Maximillian to reach the rendezvous point. As they landed, Ginny strained her eyes to find Harry's knights, but she could not see them. What she did see, however, were her brothers, Ron and Percy.

"Ginny!" said Ron, looking startled. "We thought it was a trick."

"Yeah," said Percy. "We'd never have…"

He never had a chance to finish, for at that moment, at least fifty of Riverstein's supporters apparated in. The Knights leapt up and gallantly began their fight, but they were hopelessly outnumbered.

"Come on, Ginny," said Ron, with an outstretched hand.

"The portkey, Ginny," said Maximillian, climbing off the broom and shooting spells in all directions. "You must send help."

Ginny nodded numbly and pressed the red stone. Instantaneously, she appeared in front of the assembled reinforcements and dropped to the floor.

"Scoseia! Forward!" she heard Harry shout.

Next thing she knew, she was being helped out of the dust and loud cracks were to be heard as the army disappeared.

"Come, Miss Weasley," said Scoseia urgently. "We must return to the safety of the compound. The second unit must be alerted."

Ginny nodded.

"I saw my brothers," she whispered, almost in a daze. "I've not seen them in so long."

The next few moments passed in a blur as Scoseia helped Ginny back to the compound. She took Ginny back to Harry's bungalow.

"You must wait here, Miss Weasley," said Scoseia. "Commander Potter will return soon. He will look after you."

Scoseia left. Ginny sat down on the edge of the bed, her mind swimming with images of her brothers and the remorse on their faces when they realised what they had done.

* * *

The battle was thick and fast. Harry had experienced battles like it before, but not since the dark days of Voldemort. Riverstein was not there, and to his relief, he did not come face to face with either of the Weasley brothers who had come to collect their sister. After almost half an hour of fighting, Riverstein's men seemed to realise that they were losing and apparated away, taking their injured with them. Harry and his army returned to the compound with haste.

Ginny waited for what seemed an eternity for Harry to return. Then, suddenly, she heard noise outside and she knew the troops had returned. Harry entered the bungalow and was immediately engulfed by Ginny, as she threw herself at him in a fierce hug.

They stayed in their embrace, silent for a few moments. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Harry.

A pair of identical redheads entered the bungalow. Harry tightened his grip on his wand.

"Fred, George?" said Ginny, stepping away from Harry. "How did you…?"

"Come on, Ginny," said George. "We're taking you home."

"You think I'm going to let you do that?" said Harry. "After that ambush we just faced?"

"We were told that Ginny was killed by your army ten months ago," said Fred. "We thought it was a trap."

"We couldn't trust you," said George.

"Not after what happened to Bill," added Fred.

"Do you know what happened?" Ginny asked them.

"Minister Riverstein told the family last night," said George. "Right after it happened."

"He said that Harry had stood face to face with Bill, snarled at him, then cast the killing curse," continued Fred.

"Almost lazily," said George. "He told us that Harry killed our brother in cold blood."

"We didn't believe it," said Fred. "Most of what the minister has told us has been easily acceptable, but not this."

"We knew Harry," said George. "And we knew that killing was not in his nature. We knew it had to be an accident."

"Still, you offered us our sister's freedom, Harry," said Fred. "Let us take her home to her family."

Harry nodded.

"You are free, Ginny," he said. "Go and be with your family. You have longed for it for many months. Go and grieve together."

Ginny looked at him, then looked at her brothers. Harry closed his eyes in sadness as she stepped away from him. She walked towards Fred and George and took the latter's hand.

"Goodbye, Harry," she whispered. "And thank you."

Fred and George guided Ginny from the compound as Harry watched from the roof of his bungalow as she walked out of his life once again. She did not turn around once, although many of the army stopped to watch the Weasleys leave. Neville and Dean climbed up onto the roof to join Harry.

"You let her go?" Neville asked. "Even after the ambush?"

"Even after they failed to trust you?" asked Dean.

"Yeah," said Harry. "She wanted to go. She deserved to be with her family, even after everything they've done. Everyone deserves a family. She would only resent me if I stopped her. Besides, I'll get her back. We're making a big attack on the ministry soon. We've been planning it for a while but after they killed Remus…" He paused. "I think it's time to accelerate those plans. We just need a little bit more information."

He jumped down from the roof and disappeared among the crowd.

* * *

A/N Thanks to Bill for the beta, although by his own admission, it didn't need a lot of work. 


	6. Love's Belief

**_EVERLASTING CONFLICT_**

* * *

**_by FIRE_**

* * *

**Love's Belief**

* * *

"The commanders are planning an attack on the city," said Maximillian, sitting down beside another Knight.

"What about Potter's girl?" asked his companion.

"I dunno, Horatio," said Maximillian. "Although I don't think we need to worry about her. You know what Potter's like. He'll probably rescue her before the battle's even begun."

"That's if she's still alive. Riverstein tried to have her killed once, what's to say he won't try again," said Horatio.

The other man looked thoughtful for a moment.

"What'll happen if we win?" Horatio asked.

"Potter will probably become Minister," said Maximillian. "We'll have two or three months of peace then the goons will attack."

"There's always fighting amongst wizards," said Horatio.

"Too true," said Maximillian.

"Beer, Max?" asked Neville from opposite the small fire that was burning in the Knights' garden.

"Yeah, go on," said Maximillian. "Chuck us one, Nev."

Neville tossed a can of John Smith's over the fire to him.

"I wouldn't worry about Ginny Weasley getting hurt in the attack or by Riverstein," said Neville. "I knew her at Hogwarts. She can take care of herself. She saved herself once; she can do it again. She'll get herself out."

"Yeah," said Colin, joining in. "But Harry doesn't think like that. He'll go looking for her instead of coming after Riverstein with us and you know that we need him."

"What can we do though?" said Horatio. "If he loves the girl, there'll be no stopping him. He's a nightmare when he gets something in his head. It's his bloody saving-people-thing if you ask me."

"No," said Neville. "This is different. Harry Potter has loved Ginny Weasley for years."

"Is he really brave enough to take her away from her family?" asked Maximillian. "I mean, the Weasleys command a lot of power and Harry has always respected them."

"He lost faith in the Weasleys a long time ago," said Colin. "There's little, if any, respect left between them."

"Won't the girl be angry if she's taken from her family again?" asked Horatio.

"They left her to die in prison," said Justin, speaking for the first time. "She never told Harry but Charlie Weasley was the senior guard of the underground prison, and we all know that Ginny Weasley would have known that."

"How do you know that she didn't tell Harry?" asked Colin.

"Could you really see Harry sending her back to a family that had left her to rot?" said Neville. "He's a better guy than that."

"But Potter said that Bill accused him of killing Ginny," said Horatio. "Why would he do that if the whole family knew she was imprisoned all along?"

"I don't know," said Neville. "I don't think the Weasleys understand even themselves anymore. They've all gone off the rails."

"And don't forget the ambush when Potter tried to get the girl back to them," said Maximillian.

"Something tells me that Ginny won't be too bothered about saying goodbye, at least not after recent events," said Colin. "I think she must've thought that once they learned the truth, they'd see the error of their ways. It doesn't seem to have happened. But who knows, they might come around in a few years time, and see this war from a different perspective."

"You never know," said Justin. "In any case, Ginny's the only Weasley that Riverstein never managed to brainwash."

"No," said Neville. "She's the only Weasley that didn't lose faith after Hermione Granger died. When Fleur was killed it just tipped them all over the edge."

Colin nodded in agreement.

"I wonder what Dumbledore or Moody would have said to them if they were still alive," speculated Horatio after a short, thoughtful silence.

"Probably would have told them to open their eyes and see the suffering that their 'faultless' leader was causing," said Colin.

"Either that or 'Get your heads out of Riverstein's arse!'" said Neville.

The others laughed.

"The latter sounds more like Dumbledore or Moody, well, at least it does if you delete the swearing," said Maximillian. "I wonder what they'd think if they could see us?"

"They'd be disappointed," said Neville. "When we fought against Voldemort we fought to rid our world of the prejudice and persecution that made so many lives hell. They'd be disappointed to know that it was all for nothing."

"They'd be proud if of us for continuing to fight, though, wouldn't they?" said Colin. "We are after all fighting for what is right. That's what Dumbledore always taught us."

"Do you think Dumbledore can see us?" asked Horatio.

"I hope so," said Justin. "This is his legacy."

Neville nodded slowly.

"What I don't understand is why you're here, Neville," said Maximillian. "I mean, you're a pureblood. You could be living the high life over in Riverstein's enclave."

"It's true," said Neville. "The trouble is that I don't believe in what Riverstein is doing. It wasn't right when it was Voldemort and it sure as hell isn't right now. Besides, Harry was always a good friend of mine; he stuck up for me when Malfoy was spewing filth. He taught me how to fight. He and Dumbledore are the only reason why I am alive today and for that, I will always be loyal to them. And why on earth would I want to be over there with Riverstein and his goons when I have all you drunken louts to hang out with here?"

They all laughed.

"Here here!" said Horatio, raising his can.

The men clinked their beverages together, saying "Cheers!" before taking good long swigs.

* * *

Harry Potter sat alone in the main chamber of the meeting hall, double checking all their maps and plans of the enclave. They'd spent months of delicate spy-work finding out as many of the secrets of the enclave as they could. Harry only hoped that they knew enough to win them the battle in the end. The four commanders had mulled over the plan endlessly, even before Remus died. He knew what had to be done, he just hoped they didn't lose too many lives in the process.

The plan was as good and as well described as it possibly could be, and Harry felt that if they added one more revision to it, his head might explode. He had been feeling anxious for weeks. The butterflies in his stomach more than tripled each day as the anxiety twisted his gut into knots. He didn't want to leave Ginny at the mercy of Riverstein and his goons, for any longer than he had to. It was clear from the day after she left that the Weasleys refused to accept her version of events, and would not allow her to return to him. On odd occasions, when he felt almost relaxed, Harry thought he could feel her sadness and pain for what her family had become. Harry knew he needed to get her out, so they could be together and somehow rebuild their lives and maybe find some happiness.

All the Brothers knew the plan. They had been briefed earlier in the day and in a few hours the Brothers of Freedom would be setting out to a battle that would either spell victory or doom. Harry knew there could be no in between. Still, he thought, it was a good plan and if they managed to capture Riverstein, which they had a good chance of doing, victory would be theirs. Everything depended on impeccable timing and precision execution. The Second Unit were to enter the enclave and clear as many people as they could. As they were doing that the First Unit were to surround the place blocking all escape routes to cut off any hope that Riverstein and company might have of getting out. All hidden escape routes were to be guarded from beyond the walls of the enclave by a branch of the Second Unit. Once the palace was surrounded, the Free Knights were to attack from below, as before and to split into different factions to isolate Riverstein. Once their primary target was caught, a signal would be issued to call the other Knights who would easily overwhelm the dictator and so end the current reign of terror.

All the forces had been issued their instructions and it was now less than twenty-four hours until the battle would commence. It was a make or break situation for the Brothers of Freedom. Victory would put an end to tyranny and persecution, but defeat would spell certain doom for all involved.

"You okay, kid?" asked Tonks, approaching him from behind.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I'm just… checking."

"How're you holding up?" she said, sitting down opposite Harry.

"I'm alright," said Harry. "Death is just something I've come to accept."

"It's wrong that you've had to," said Tonks.

"Death has followed me my whole life," said Harry. "I've lost so many people close to me that tragedy has become the normal, mundane."

Tonks shook her head.

"There's just so much wrong with this world," she said. "Why should we have to fight, just so we can be free?"

"I've been fighting for freedom, one way or another, for my whole life."

"Do you miss Ginny?" Tonks asked.

Harry's face flickered with the ghost of a smile.

"Yeah," he said. "But she'll be back soon. I can't even imagine what you must be going through."

"I'm managing to get up in a morning," said Tonks. "Although I'm not sure how I can keep going throughout the day. When we started this rebellion, we knew that it wouldn't be without sacrifice, and we knew that we would most likely die, but it sure as hell doesn't make it easier when you lose someone you loved."

"You were the best thing that happened to him even though he tried to push you away at first," said Harry. "Especially after Sirius died, he was lonely, tired, struggling to cope with life, but you changed him. You gave him a reason to live. In a way you saved his life and I know how much he loved you."

A tear slid down Tonks' face.

"How are we supposed to carry on, Harry?" she asked.

"We win," Harry said. "Then we make life better, for everyone. Even if we ourselves are condemned to a life of sadness."

"Always fighting for the greater good," said Tonks, with a sigh.

He stood from his chair and took a step closer to Tonks and gave her a huge bear hug.

"It will get easier," he said. "Just give it time."

* * *

It didn't take Harry's faction of Knights long to find Riverstein. He and his goons were standing in a circle around a lone figure in the main courtyard of the palace.

"Ok," said Harry to his group. "Listen up. I'm going to fly down and get that person who they're surrounding to safety. The rest of you as soon as I'm away are going to stun the goons, before flying down to surround Riverstein. Horatio, it will be your task to send out the signal. Good luck men."

"Good luck, Commander," said Maximillian.

Harry mounted his broom and dove quickly down into the courtyard scooping the captive up as he went, and not missing the opportunity to give Riverstein a nice, smug smile. He helped his new companion to climb onto the back of his broom as he flew over the palace.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," said Ginny as she slid her arms around his waist.

Soon after, Harry landed his broom at the other side of the city and allowed Ginny to climb off. She looked very pale and he face was tear stained.

"Are you alright?" he asked, taking her face in his hands and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

She nodded and smiled at him.

"I am now," she said.

"Potter!" came a growl from behind the couple.

Harry turned and Ginny stepped out to the side to see Ron Weasley glaring furiously at them.

"Keep your hands of my sister," Ron hissed. "Come here, Ginny."

"No way," said Harry before Ginny could respond. "You've done a shit job of looking after her. I've just had to save her from Riverstein, again."

"You kidnapped her!" shouted Ron. "You kept her for months doing God knows what to her!"

"I rescued her from a prison underneath this enclave seven weeks ago!" said Harry, taking Ginny's hand. "Whoever has given you your information has obviously lied."

"Come with me, Ginny," said Ron. "Stay away from him, Ginny, he's a killer."

Ginny looked up at Harry, her eyes glistening. She moved a little closer towards him and tightened her grip on his hand, trembling slightly.

"He killed your brother, Ginny!" shouted Ron. "How can you stand to even look at him?"

"It was an accident," said Ginny, beginning to cry.

"So he just said the wrong spell did he," Ron yelled.

"You know him Ron. He was your best friend for more than eight years. You know he's no killer," Ginny shouted.

"Yeah, well, he's changed."

"No, Ron," said Harry. "You changed. You changed the very minute that policeman knocked on our front door."

"What would you have done had it been someone you loved who had died?" said Ron.

"I would have cried," said Harry. "I would have blamed myself for letting her go into town that day. Then I would have accepted it, and moved on. I would have realised that just because one muggle decided to walk into Debenhams that day and strafe everyone in sight with a machine gun, it did not mean that everyone muggle or muggle-born in this world was evil. I would hate all wizard-kind to be judged by the actions of the likes of Voldemort alone. I would have realised her death was not an excuse for me to join in the persecution of muggles and muggle-borns in my own community; people who I knew at school, people who I was friends with."

"You and I obviously don't agree on everything like we used to," said Ron. "Muggles took Hermione away from me, and for that, muggles deserve to suffer."

"What would Hermione think of you now, Ron?" shouted Harry. "Do you think she would condone this? Do you think that she would still love you after all the muggles you've killed? Hermione was muggle-born, Ron! Her parents are muggles! She would not have wanted this."

Angry tears filled Ron's eyes.

"Shut up!" he cried. "How dare you speak of Hermione!"

"She loved you Ron because you were a good person," said Harry. "You did your best to help everyone, except maybe Malfoy. Let that good person come back, Ron. Come with us, and help us to rebuild our world."

"You killed my brother," Ron said. "How can I trust you?"

"Please Ron," said Ginny, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Your brother died protecting Riverstein," said Harry. "I would never willingly harm a Weasley."

"At least he died for a good man," said Ron.

"A good man?" exclaimed Harry. "Alfred Riverstein is a liar. He is a dictator and a follower of Voldemort. He has murdered thousands of people, all because they are not of 'pure-blood' or any magical blood at all. He is evil! He is a disgrace! He and all who believe in him disgust me. And you know what else? Hermione, too, would be disgusted with you!"

Ron let out an angry growl and before Harry could blink, he was writhing on the floor under the pain of the cruciatus curse.

"Ron, stop it!" cried Ginny. "Please!"

"He's the reason Bill is dead, Ginny!" shouted Ron. "Are you just going to let him get away with it?"

"Revenge won't get you anywhere Ron!" Ginny yelled.

"It'll sure as hell make me feel better!" Ron cried back. "He's a killer!"

"And he'll have that on his conscience for the rest of his life!" shouted Ginny. "Do you want to live everyday knowing that you took another life?"

"He deserves to die!" Shouted Ron, thrusting his wand forward.

Harry cried out.

"You don't understand!" shouted Ginny. "He's a good person. He never meant to kill our brother. He never meant to kill anyone other than Riverstein."

"And you believed him when he told you that?"

"I had no reason not to trust him."

Harry cried out in pain.

"Let him go, Ron!" screamed Ginny. "Please! Don't take away my love just because you lost yours!"

Ron looked at her in disbelief and thrust his wand ever closer to Harry, flooding him with even more pain. Ginny looked down at Harry, seeing that he was slowly weakening; fading away.

"I love him, Ron! Please stop!"

It was almost as if Ron didn't hear her. He was so focused on inflicting Harry with such pain that it took him several seconds to notice that Ginny had flung herself between him and Harry, letting her body take the curse, protecting Harry. Beside her, Harry was slowly coming around, realising what was happening.

"Ron!" he shouted.

This seemed to bring Ron to his senses. He quickly lifted the curse. In her already fragile state, Ginny could not move. She lay on the floor with her breath coming in shallow gasps. Harry, using sheer willpower and fighting the searing pain lingering in his limbs, got shakily to his feet and lifted a barely conscious Ginny from the floor.

"Ginny," Ron whispered.

Harry turned and carried Ginny around the corner into the next street and towards the exit.

"POTTER! Bring back my sister!"

As Harry and Ginny finally disappeared from view, the street was filled only with the echo of Ron's anguished cry.

* * *

A/N Thanks to Bill for the beta. 


	7. Dreaming's World

**_EVERLASTING CONFLICT_**

* * *

**_by FIRE_**

* * *

**Dreaming's World**

* * *

Up. Down. Up. Down.

Harry Potter pushed the swing in which his squealing three-year-old son was seated.

"Faster, Daddy!" the little boy shouted, above the rushing wind in his small ears.

"I can't, Aidan," said Harry with a small smile. "I'll be in trouble with Mummy again, and you know that your sister doesn't like it when Mummy shouts."

"Let me fly!" said Aidan.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment as his eyes fell on the broom shed in the large back garden.

"Promise me you won't tell Mummy," said Harry, catching the swing and slowing it to a stop.

"Promise," said Aidan with a large grin.

"Okay, let's go," said Harry lifting his son out of the swing.

Aidan wiggled his way out of Harry's arms and ran as fast as his legs would carry him across the lawn.

"Hurry up, Daddy!" he shouted.

Harry couldn't suppress his grin as he pointed his wand at the lock on the shed.

"Alohomora," he said. "Aidan, open the..."

But Aidan didn't need telling. The door was already open and the toddler was dragging Harry's trusty old firebolt out onto the grass.

"You're a cheeky little thing aren't you," said Harry ruffling his son's black hair.

He took the broom and swung one leg over. Then he lifted Aidan, and sat him firmly between his own arms before kicking off from the ground. Harry flew round, only about seven feet from the ground, with Aidan laughing the whole way.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" an angry voice rang out from the kitchen door.

Aidan stopped laughing, and Harry gulped. Both knew what was coming. Harry quickly guided the broom back to the ground, and allowed Aidan to jump off.

"What do you think you are doing!" Ginny Potter asked angrily.

"Flying," said Harry innocently.

"Flying?" said Ginny.

"Yes," said Harry. "That's what it's called when we use a broom to take us into the sky."

"You think it's funny do you?" Ginny shouted again. "Taking your three-year-old son on that thing. You were never very safe on your own, let alone with a toddler in your way."

"Ginny, come on," said Harry. "It's not like I'm taking him on a Wronski Feint or anything. We barely hit thirty miles per hour."

"I don't care," said Ginny. "What did I tell you when Aidan and Emilia were born?"

"No flying until they're five," Harry muttered.

"Exactly," said Ginny. "And the last time I checked they're still two years short of that."

"Sorry Ginny," said Harry, deciding it was best to keep the peace.

"Well, the two of you had better come inside," said Ginny. "Your tea is ready. Oh, and you'll need to give Milly a hug."

"You didn't shout at me in front of her again?" groaned Harry.

"She's in the kitchen," said Ginny. "She's bound to have heard me."

"Alright," Harry sighed. "Come on, monster."

He snatched Aidan up of the ground and carried him kicking and giggling under his right arm back into the house.

* * *

She's an angel, Harry thought as he gazed upon his wife's sleeping form. He knew that in many ways she had saved him, and he knew he couldn't do without her. He leant over and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. Ginny stirred and rolled over. Her eyes flicked open.

"Hey," she whispered. "What you thinking 'bout?"

"How I never thought I could be this happy," he whispered back.

Ginny smiled softly.

"I love you so much," he said.

Ginny raised her hand to his chest.

"Don't get all mushy on me," she said, with a small giggle.

Harry grinned.

"Get used to it," he said before capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

* * *

* * *

Harry leant against the doorframe of his children's bedroom. He watched as his twins dreamt peacefully, never knowing the troubles that led to their being, and the horrors of their past: Voldemort, Riverstein, wars and death. He gazed at his beautiful red-haired daughter, Emilia, who was the spitting image of her mother, and went over in his head, the day when he saw her face, which he had thought he would never see again.

She'd been there, running through the streets of the enclave, lost and scared, and he'd spoken to her and learned everything. About how her uncle looked after her and the truth about what had happened to her mother, why she had never escaped to find him and the reconciliation between him and an old friend, who now had one more thing to share.

His eyes moved to his handsome black-haired son, and he remembered how the little boy ran into his arms, when he went to collect him from the Weasleys' house.

Harry sighed and crept away from the room. He walked slowly to the kitchen and pointed his wand at the kettle. He opened the cupboard and lifted the jar of chocolate powder down.

"I thought I heard someone was up," said a voice from the doorway. "I went and checked on the twins but they were both asleep."

Harry stayed silent as he mixed himself a hot chocolate.

"Couldn't sleep," he said as he moved to the breakfast table.

"Was it the dream again?" asked Ron Weasley as he sat down opposite his brother-in-law.

Harry nodded.

"It's like the universe's final laugh," said Harry. "Showing me everything I could have had. It just drives the knife in deeper, you know."

"Believe me, Harry, mate," said Ron. "I know exactly what you're going through, and I promise it gets easier. The pain never really goes away, but it does get easier. Just give it time."

"It's just so hard," said Harry. "I've got to be strong for the twins and yet I feel my insides withering away and leaving me an empty shell."

He smiled a hollow smile.

"She'll always love you, Harry," said Ron. "She was never so sure of anything as she was about loving you, and you and the children were the best thing that ever happened to her, and never forget that."

"Thank God you're here, Ron," said Harry. "I don't think I could do this on my own."

"You'll never be alone, Harry," said Ron. "And neither will I. Hell, we've got a whole army behind that veil watching out for us."

The two men chuckled.

"I guess you're right," said Harry. "You know, when I saw you grab Milly that day in the enclave, I just wanted to rip your head off."

Ron laughed.

"I'm not surprised," he said. "The last time I saw you I put you under the cruciatus for God knows how long."

He paused.

"Sorry 'bout that," he added. "I was suffering, and with everything that was going on, nobody had time to help me, except Ginny."

"She always wanted to believe you'd be okay," said Harry.

"I know," said Ron. "Everyday I'm sorry for what we put you through."

"Do you remember what we were like at Hogwarts?" asked Harry. "When are biggest problems were homework, or you know, Voldemort, but it never really mattered because we had everything to live for."

Ron smiled.

"It was always one thing after another, wasn't it?" he said.

"Yeah," said Harry. "But we always came through it with smiles on our faces, even when Sirius died, and Dumbledore, it was almost easy to carry on. But now look at us, we're not even thirty and we're both broken wrecks."

Ron gave a hollow laugh.

"Hermione and Ginny wouldn't want us to be like this," said Ron.

"I know," said Harry.

* * *

Harry stood alone on the hill, the autumn breeze blowing his hair. He rested his hand on the cold grey tombstone and bowed his head.

_

Here rests the body of

_

GINEVRA MOLLY POTTER

19812005

Gone but not forgotten

And her daughter

ABIGAIL JANE POTTER

Who brightened this world for  
just two short hours

May she be cherished in Paradise

* * *

A/N: This is the final chapter of this story. I hope you've all enjoyed reading it, and I'm sorry if the ending is a bit too tragic for you. I'd like to say a big thankyou to Bill for beta reading this story and improving it loads.


End file.
